The story of Seanna
by Seanna-Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about my OC Seanna. There are alot of OC's in my story so if you dont like them dont read it.


Chapter 1:  
''It sure is quiet today'', thought Seanna,''I wonder why?''Seanna walks outside her adopted family's house and sighs. ''I wonder where they went off to in such a hurry?'' ''I'll go check the bridge'' As she is walking toward the bridge she sees a huge fight. ''I want to see whats going on but i dont want to get into the fight, now what do i do?''Seanna strains her eyes to see and all of a sudden she can see exactally what is happening. She pulls out her mirrior.''O MY GOD!!!!!! MY EYES ARE RED! Seanna tilts the mirrior toward her head, ''I HAVE FOX EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' And then she faints. She wakes up about 1 hour later and she cant see again. But the ears are still there. ''Great'',she thinks,'' First my eyes turn red, my family dissapers and I have fox ears. what else could go wrong?'' She hears foot steps behind her.''O crap what do I do?'' She suddenly remembers that boy she was watching fight doing some hand signs and blowing fire. ''I think I can do that!'' She turns around and does the hand signs he did. all of a sudden fire starts coming from in front of her mouth. The shadow jumps away. '' Hey, thats my jutsu!'', says the shadow.A boy with blueish-black hair stepped out from behind the tree. ''Who are you?'', askes Seanna. ''Sasuke Uchihia, You?'' ''Seanna'' '' How did you do that anyways?, I didnt think this village had ninja,'' ''Ummm, I don't know myself'' ''I had better be heading back now.'', says Seanna. ''He looked really familiar '', she thought.

She goes home and her family still isn't there. ''I guess I'll have to cook tonight.'' She hears her pet wolf growling, She has always had a special bond with animals.''What is it Tundra?'', she askes. ''O MY GOD!''There was a hurt fox on the doorstep.''What happened to you?'',she asked,''What is this paper?''''I'll just throw it away I guess.''She starts to bandage the fox's leg.''BAM!'' ''What the heck was that?!?''She runs to the kitchen and finds her trashcan had exploded.''That's odd'', I wonder how that happened?''''oh,well. now i have to clean this up,''complained Seanna.1 hour later...''Finnaly done, time for bed.''''Knock!!!'',''Knock!!!'',Who is dumb enough to get me up at 6:00 am!?!'',yelled Seanna,''Give me a minute would'ya?'' She opens the door to find Sasuke, a girl with pink hair, a man with gray hair, and a boy with blond hair standing there. ''Can I help you?,''Seanna said while yawning.''This idoit'', said Sasuke; while pointing to the blond kid,'' decided to get sick right before we left for training''.Naruto looked like he was in shock. ''YOU HAVE FOX EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'', yelled Naruto.Then he fainted.Everyone was brusting out laughing.''Haha'', thats a good way to wake up in the morning'',''Huh?Great, he broke his ankle'', sighed Seanna,''Someone get him in here''5 minutes later...'' Ummm Seanna'', asked Sakura. ''Yes?'' ''There is a fox chewing your hair'' '' Fiona, get out of my hair!'', ordered Seanna,'' she's probably trying to tell me my ears dont match my pink and brown hair.'' Naruto woke up. ''What happened!?!'',FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'', he yelled.''He fainted again,'' said Sasuke. ''this is really getting old,''sighed Seanna''I don't mean to rush you Seanna, but we need to leave soon,''said Kakashi ''Alright,give me a minute,''said Seanna. She put her hand above Naruto's ankle and a soft green glow appeared. Everyone looked awed.''There, how does it feel?,''asked Seanna. ''WOW IT FEELS JUST LIKE NEW!,''shouted Naruto. ''How did you do that?,'' asked Sakura. ''I don't know, i've always been able to do that''KNOCK! ''Now what?'' Seanna left the room. She comes back crying.''Seanna, are you ok?'',asked Sakura. ''I am fine,I'll be right back I have to go get something''

She goes into the attic.''Now where did he keep his will?'' She sees an old trunk.''Mabye in there!'' she opens it and finds a bunch of letters.She reads them.'' O MY GOD!!!!'' she grabs the letters and rushes downstairs. ''LOOK! I THINK THE WOMAN HE IS WRITING TO IS MY MOTHER!!!!!!!'' ''Calm down Seanna, let me see them'',says Sasuke. As he reads them his eyes get really big,''are you sure thats your mother?'' Seanna nods.''We are related'', says Sasuke.(blunt much)  
''Really? how?''Seanna asked. '' Thats my mothers handwriting'',he says. ''wow...'',wispers Seanna.[she is still in shock over her fathers death, and finding out they are related almost made her faint''are you all right?'',asked Sakura. ''Yeah,its just a lot to take in at once'  
''O NO!!!! I FORGOT TO GET MY FATHER'S WILL!!!!!'' she rushes up to the attic. '' so thats what was the matter with her'', says Sakura,'' I hope she'll be ok'. They all looked worried. ''I wonder who killed her father and why.''said Kakashi. ''I don't think it's safe for her to stay here, she should probably come back with us.'' ''Where will she stay?''asked Naruto. ''She can stay with me since she's my sister'', said Sasuke,'' there is an extra bedroom she can use until she gets her own house'  
''You dont have to wait until I leave to discuss this you know.'' Seanna was leaning aganist the wall. ''I am surprised you didnt hear me come down but anyways, I agree. It's not safe for me here. Do you mind if i come back with you?''Seanna asked. '' That should be fine, you could probably get a job at the hospital.''Kakashi said. '' I guess it's settled then, When do we leave?''Seanna asked. ''Tomorrow''Sasuke said. ''ALL RIGHT!!!!!! YOU'LL LOVE OUR VILLAGE!'',yelled Naruto. '' Calm down you idoit.''sighed Sasuke. Seanna laughed. ''This should be interesting.''

''Seanna, get up. we have to go.'', said Sakura. ''o all right.'',yawned Seanna.  
''Leave so i can get dressed'', said Seanna.(She's not a morning person. just like me)''Ok'' 10 minutes later... ''What took you so long?'' asked Naruto. Seanna gives him a stare so mean that he runs out of the room. ''You dont like mornings, do you?'' asked Sasuke. ''I dont hate mornings.'' '' I hate getting up at 6 am though.''yawned Seanna. Kakashi comes in the room.''Ready to go Seanna?'' '' No but i'll go anyways.''sighed Seanna. They leave and as soon as they go out the door they see the whole town standing outside her house.''wow...''says Seanna, looking amazed.'' looks like your not the only one who is sorry your leaving.'',said Kakashi. ''Goodbye everyone!'', she yelled. they take a boat until they get to the forest.'' Do we have to walk the rest of the way?''asked Seanna. ''Yes'', answered Kakashi. ''Good, i need to strech my legs a bit'', said Seanna. '' Has anyone seen Fiona?, that little fox is always running off somewhere. I'll be right back.''

about an hour later.  
''Great, now i'm lost, just my luck.'' she sits in front of a tree. a falcon swoops down out of nowhere. She dodges it and trips over a root. She hears a chuckle from behind a tree. just my imagination... she thinks. she gets up and looks around. the falcon starts screeching at her. she runs and trips again. alright, this is just ridiculace...i need to calm down. she hears another chuckle. This time its louder. ''Who's there?'' she askes in a shaky voice. '' You dont reconize your own brother?'' She looks around but doesnt see anyone. All of a sudden a man with long black hair in a ponytail and red eyes appears in front of her. ''Who are you?''she asks. ''Itachi Uchiha, and you are Seanna Uchiha.'' he says. ''How do you know that?'', she asks, have you been spying on me?'' ''No, I have been waiting for a chance to ask you to join the atsukia.'', he says. '' There is no way!!'' she yells.  
''I was hoping you would agree, but your coming anyway.'' He starts to walk towrds her. All of a sudden there is another person there. '' Didnt she already tell you she didnt want to join your evil group?'' says a voice.She looked at him closer. He had red spikey hair. i wonder if he is my friend...or the other way around A voice broke threw her thoughts ''Come on! dont just stand there!'' She looked behind her and say a guy with blue hair standing there.  
''Who are you?''she asked. He sighed. ''I'll tell you if you come on!'' They start running through the forest. '' Alright, I'm coming!'' They stop after about 10 minutes.  
''So?who are you?'',she asks. ''Abunai, I'm a ninja from the leaf village.'',he says.  
''So do you know where my brother and his friends are?'', she asks. ''Yes, they should be here any minute.'' They hear growling from behind a bush. Abunai pulls out a sword. All of a sudden a white wolf with a little fox on its back comes out. ''Put the sword down! I like my pets to be in one piece if you dont mind!'',she says. Her eyes turn red. Abunai looks awed. ''What?'',she asks. ''Y-your eyes are red!!!!!!!!!'' ,he yells.''Not again!'',she sighs. Sasuke comes running through the bushes.''Seanna, are you alright?'',he asks. He stares at Abunai.''And who are you?'',Sasuke asks sucpiouslly. ''Calm down brother, he and his friend helped me.'',Seanna said. Sasuke doesnt look reassured. Kakashi,Naruto, and Sakura come up behind him. ''Hey! wait a minute! what about that guy with the spiky red hair?'',Seanna asked.  
''Huh? oh you mean Aru? He'll be fine don't worry.'', Abunai said, ''See? here he comes now.'' Aru came up from behind a tree. ''Itachi's comin this way. We've got to go now!'', Aru wispered. ''Itachi is here?'', Sasuke asked. He looked really angry all of a sudden. ''Sasuke, whats the matter?'',Saenna asked. ''Calm down Sasuke, we have to get out of here,we can't risk him being near Seanna.'',Kakashi wispered.  
''Alright fine. Lets go.'',Sasuke said. ''We are close to the village now, if we hurry we should get there before he does.'', Aru said. They start running through the forest. ''Wait! Where are Tundra and Fiona? I can't leave my pets!'',Seanna yells. She stops and starts going back. ''Wait! They are with us! They are just running below the trees! Stop!'',Aru yells, but she is already to far away to hear him. He follows her.she is really fast!

Where are they? She senses someone behind her. Oh no! now what do i do?Itachi steps out from behind a tree. ''You almost got away too.''''Nice try sister,''Itachi said,''your very fast.'crap... wait a sec! mabye i can do that jutsu again! She closes her eyes and when she opens her eyes they arent there normal blue color, they are red. She starts making hand signs. Itachi smirks.''Do you really think i'll fall for that?'' A stream of fire shoots out from in front of her hand. what the heck?!? i didnt even finish the hand signs. Itachi easily steps out of the way. '' Nice try Seanna,''he said,'' But not good enough.'' His eyes turn red. '' I am surprised you didn't turn out like Sasuke.''He says. ''What do you mean bye that?'',Seanna asks. ''So he hasn't told you what happened to your real family? Well, I guess i'll tell you.''He says ''What happened to them?''Seanna asks. ''I killed them all, except for Sasuke.'', He says. Seanna looks horrified. Fire starts swirling around her. ''You little!!!!!'', She yells Itachi looks stunned. ''Thats new...'', He says to himself.She points at him. Fire shoots toward him. He jumps out of the way, the fire narrowly missing him. Then all of a sudden the fire is gone.''Well, that didn't last long,''Itachi says. gulp... now what do i do?  
He comes toward her. All of a sudden Aru appears. Not one, but 4 of him.wow. how did he do that? ''And who are you?''Itachi asks. ''Aru.'', He says. Itachi punches one of the clones. They didnt dissapear?!? Aru smirks. All of a sudden there is another clone behind Seanna. ''Come on, lets go!'' Thats not a clone! You would think that I would have heard him with these annoying fox ears They leave silently, while Itachi fights the clones. '' I can't belive he fell for that!'', Aru says. He looks at Seanna and his eyes get big. ''What?, she asks. ''There is fire floating above your head!'', He yells. ''Great... another weird thing about me... first the ears, than my eyes turn red, now i can summon fire. what next?'', she says. Aru laughs. They catch back up with Sasuke and the others.  
''Hey, about time your back.'', Sasuke says. ''Were you worried?'' Seanna teases. Sasuke blushes. ''No!!''he shouts. '' Sureeeee...'', Seanna teases.

They finnaly get back to the village, not without incedent of course. 5 minutes before they got back: They hear a growling. Seanna, Aru, Abunai, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke remain calm. Sakura on the other hand...Forgot to turn and hit a tree. Naruto laughed and Sakura knocks the tree on top of him. Sasuke laughs. '' Whats so funny?!?'', Naruto yells. '' You.''Sasuke says. They get into a fight and Naruto almost wins,but Sakura broke up the fight as soon Naruto started to win.''Seanna, putting your hands over your ears isnt going to hide the fact that you have fox ears.'', Sasuke said. Everyone is staring at me... Seanna thought as she walked into the hidden leaf village. ''Its so big!'',Seanna exclaimed. ''How am I supposed to find the village's hospital in this huge place?'', she asked. ''Don't worry, we will show you were it is.'', Kakashi said. ''But how will I find it after I get a job there?'', she asked. ''Sasuke will go with you in the mornings that way you don't get lost.'', Kakashi said. ''I will?'', Sasuke asked. ''Haha! you get less time to train! '', Naruto said. ''Your going too Naruto, all of you are. It will be part of your training.'', Kakashi said. ''But thats not a mission!'', complained Naruto. Seanna laughed.'' Don't worry, i'll get the way there down within a week, then you won't have to walk me there anymore.'', Seanna said. as soon as Kakashi was put of earshot she wispered,''He probably just wants to read that book of his.'' Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said'' Probably'', in unison. Seanna laughed. Sasuke looked embarresed. Naruto was having a laughing fit. Sakura was shaking her head. ''We are here.'', Kakashi said. She looked up and saw a huge building. wow.  
They go to the front desk. ''Ummmm. I'd like to apply for a job here.'', Seanna said. ''Do you have any experince?'', the nurse asked. Seanna hesitated. ''How about she just show you her skills, do you have any patients here with a broken arm?'', Kakashi said. ''Yes actually, this way.'', said the nurse. She lead them to a well lit, plain, room. there was a boy with really bushy, dark hair on the bed. ''Go ahead.'', the nurse said. She walked over to him but when she did a little white dog started barking at her. Tundra growled and the little dog hid under the boys jacket. '' Keep your wolf away from Akamaru please.'', the boy said. ''Are you afraid of a little wolf Kiba?'', Naruto taunted. '' First of all, that wolf isn't little, second of all Akamaru is the one who is scared,not me.'', Kiba said. ''Can we hurry this up please?,'' the nurse asked impatiently. ''ok, Kiba, put your arm right here on the armrest.'' He put it there and Seanna put her hand above it and a soft, green glow appeared. She held it there for a second then she pulled her hand back and the glow dissapered. ''Wow! it feels just like new!!! how did you do that?'', Kiba shouted. The nurse looked dunbstruck. ''You've got the job. come here at 8 am starting monday.'', she said. '' Yes!, i got it!'', Seanna shouted. '' Congrats.'', Sasuke said. '' Alright! good job!'', shouted Naruto. '' Good job Seanna!'', Sakura exclaimed. Akamaru jumped up and started licking her face. '' I see Akumaru likes you.'', Kiba said,'' You can't be but so bad if he likes you.'' Tundra licked Kiba's hand. ''And you can't be as mean as you seem if Tundra likes you.'', Seanna said. Kiba started staring at her. ''What?'', she asked. ''Your ears!!!!!!'', he shouted. you would think I would be used to this by now.

''Its starting to get late.'', Sasuke said,'' lets head home now.'' ''Ok! Bye everyone!'', Seanna shouted.  
They walked up to a huge house. ''wow... are family must have been huge...'', she said. '' Yeah, they were.'', Sasuke said sadly. ''I didn't mean to bring up something that was horrible. i'm sorry.'', Seanna said. '' That's ok. you need to know what happened anyways.'', he said They walked into a bedroom. ''Itachi already told me.'', Seanna said. He tensed up. ''I guss i don't need to tell you then, thats a relief.'', he said,'' Anyways, this is your room. good night sis.'' Tundra and Fiona jumped on the bed. '' Calm down you two, Good night brother!'', she shouted.She woke up to tundra growling loudly and Fiona hiding under her pillow. ''What is it?'' She looked around but saw nothing. thats odd but Tundra never growls for no reason. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped. Sasuke comes bursting threw the door. ''Geez, break the door down why dont you?'', Seanna said sarcasticly. ''Sorry, I heard Tundra growling and got worried. '', he said. ''That's ok. I wanted to look around the village anyway, hopefully there will be less people out early in the morning.'' ,she answered. ''I'll come with you,''Sasuke said. ''You don't have too,'' Seanna said. ''I'm coming anyways.'' Sasuke said. They head out to the village and see a team of three ninja. ''Kiba! hi!,''Seanna yelled. He turned around and Akamaru ran to her. She picked him up. Tundra ran over to Kiba and Fiona hid in her medicine bag.''Hey Seanna! This is Hinata,'' He pointed to a girl with bluish purple hair,''and this is Shino,''He pointed to a boy with glasses,'' he's a bit unsocialable.'', Kiba said. ''Ummm.. hi Seanna...'', Hinata said. Shino stayed silent. ''It's almost time for you to go to work Seanna,''Sasuke said. ''Ok! bye everyone!'', Seanna yelled. ''I don't see how those two are related. they are complete opposites.''Kiba wispered. I bet it would be great to be on a team with other ninja...I wonder if I could be a ninja? She goes to work and Sasuke decides to wait for her there. The third Hokage walks into the main office and talks to Seanna. I wonder what they are talking about? Seanna comes out looking estatic. ''What's going on?'', Sasuke asks. ''I'm going to be a ninja! Sasuke is shocked. Sakura happened to over hear her(she was waiting to walk with her and Sasuke) and faints.

''Sakura? wake up'', Seanna said. She got up slowly. ''What in the world made you want to be a ninja?'', Sasuke asked. He sounded mad. ''I was thinking and i thought that if i could go with a team of ninja i could heal them quicker.'', Seanna said. Aru and Abunai came over. ''Hey! Whats up?'', Aru said. Sasuke stormed off. ''Whats the matter with him?'', Abunai asked. ''I told him i was going to be a ninja and he got really mad.'', She said. ''What?'', Aru said. He looked shocked.''He's probably just worried.'', Aru said. ''I hope so.'',Seanna said,'' don't want him to be mad for long, i've got to live with him.brothers can be so protective.'' The Third Hogake walked up to them. ''Are you ready to met your new teammates?'', He asked. ''Sure!'' Seanna said happily. ''Aru, Abunai, come here. these are your new teammates.'' They all looked shocked. ''What?, but we already have a third member.'', Aru said. ''Actually, you don't, your old teammate quit.'', The Hokage said. ''Well, who is our sensei?'', Seanna asked. ''I am'', a firmilar voice said. Seanna looked dumbfounded.


End file.
